Lynn the terrible
by Triphordy
Summary: it is normal for a loud to go through an anger phase once they are a little over thirteen, but what happens when a particular loud with a taste for battle is possessed by this monster. will the life of lincoln and his sisters remain the same or will it end with an unforgivable mistake. rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"...hope she gets a lot better

Or I might...Lincoln, what is a torturous word that ends with better?"

"Lucy,for the last time, I've got to get some sleep, Its 2 AM in the morning for gods sake!. And dad said we must be up early if we want to follow him to the new captain red beard water park."

"I don't belong in a place filled with happiness, and I think night time is the best time for inspiration"

"well I belong in a place filled with happiness, and looking at the something inspiring during the day is the best form of inspiration."

"sigh, once again your experienced knowledge surpasses mine. Good night Lincoln"

"technically its morning" but Lucy was already sound asleep, I guess she stayed awake, pretending to write poems when all along she was waiting to know if 'she' would come again tonight. "poor Lucy" I said stroking the emo on the head and watched her body relax on the bed.

I guess you're wondering why Lucy is in my room, feeling all tensed up, well why don't I tell you about it.

It all started on a beautiful morning, I had to force the girls into the bathroom as usual and take care of breakfast because dad went out early to pick mum from the airport (I already made a surprise for them) and Lori just got a huge bonus on her phone which she chose to squander on no other person but bobby.

It made me imagine a new extremely sexy girl arriving at thier school and stealing bobby away from her. the thought made me smile despite the smoke from Lucy 'extra well done eggs' choking me a little.

We took our lunch (except for Lori, she preferred to buy her own food) and went to the car. The loud house kids started making a racket as Lori ignited vanzilla's engine, Lisa was making a theory of what would happen if they went through a particular road, Lola and Lana were fighting over a dollar note, Lucy was reading her latest poem, Luan was telling Luna what rock puns to use when she practiced later today, Leni was asking lily if her hair was okay and Lori asked me embarrassing questions, claiming she loved to see me flush. The only quiet person was... "Lynn?"

She looked up at me and then back outside without a word, the other kept quiet when they noticed Lynn didn't answer a call from me. for her, that was a really strange behaviour.

Now that I thought of it, everything about Lynn was strange today. First, I didn't need to force her to take a bath, secondly, she hadn't taken any strange sport equipment for a totally different sport and thirdly, and probably the strangest, Lynn had been silent for an entire 10 seconds, breaking her previous record of 6 seconds.

"you feeling okay Lynn?" she just pulled on the hood of her sports hoodie without even looking at me, that action was more than enough to make the entire trip to school awkward.

when we got to school all the girls ran to thier class in other to escape the tension in the car, I tried to talk to Lynn alone but she'd already disappeared. I decided to talk to her at home because right now Clyde was waving at me to hurry up.

...

During lunch, Clyde and I were drinking our milk when Vanessa green from the girls football team brought her lunch to our table. I was surprised at this but Clyde just combed his hair and tried to look cool.

"what's up with your sister" she said trying hard not to shout

"I don't understand"

"you don't understand?, your sister got to school and intentionally missed the morning warm up, she didn't make a single sound in class, called in sick during gym and broke jock jockerson pinkie when he gave her a pat for bringing home the gold."

Even Clyde was silent. Every description Vanessa mentioned could only match one person, an anti Lynn clone.

"do you know where she is?"

"why should I?, I case you didn't notice, I love my pinkie".

"no, I mean after she broke jock finger, where did she go?"

"well...she didn't actually brake the finger, she more like twisted it."

"that's not the question"

"you'll find her in the janitor closet"

"thanks" I said dashing for the closet"

"you're welcome"

"so" Clyde started, "eat here often?"

I opened the closet expecting to see her but met the janitor with a bottle of vodka.

"did you see any girl here?"

"sure, she said she was going home"

"what!,when!?"

"about thirty minutes ago."

I was running to the school gate when the principal called me.

"there you are Lincoln, I've been trying to call your parents but they weren't answering, and I haven't seen any of your sisters"

"oh" I said remembering that the surprise I left for them would make them want to have an 'alone time.'

"i noticed your sisters behaviour, and being a former doctor myself, i would prescribe..."

He said a lot of drugs i couldn't pronounce, not to talk of remember.

The day went by without much trouble, and i didn't wait to tell Clyde goodbye before dashing out of the class. I wanted to know what was going on with Lynn.

I was not surprised when i got home and found it empty, i made my way into Lynn room and met her in a state that would give Lucy nightmares.

"hey Lynn" i said cautiously approaching her bed. She turned to look at me and i remembered an apocalyptic movie that made Lucy 'happy'.

"what?" her voice was so hoarse it almost sounded like that of a man, ab extremely vexed man.

"Umm..., Vanessa told me...

"i don't want to talk about it"

"you know you can tell me anything"

"i said i don't want to talk about it."

"come on Ly..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"whoa, okay I'll just give you some space." I walked out, closed the door gently and saw the puzzled look on the face of the remaining girls.

"what's up with her?" Lola asked

"um guys" I started "I think Lynn should be left alone for now"

"bummer" Luna said

"yeah" Lori started "good luck Lucy, you're gonna need it." then all the girls departed to thier rooms, all but Lucy, the girl put her hand on the door handle, she hesitated, looked at me and then she though better of it and went downstairs.

I went to the master bedroom and found only mum. I welcomed her back home and told her about Lynn strange behaviour. She didn't look surprised but instead answered,

"don't worry Lincoln, Lynn is just going trough a phase, an anger phase. Her elder sisters also went through the same phase when they were her age. just let her be and she would come out of it."

"wait, does that mean...?"

"yes Lincoln, when you attain her age, you are you're going to have yours to"

"never!"

"yes honey, that's what Luna said but when the time came, she destroyed her own amp because Lori Sat on it"

"whoa"

Gravels crunched, I looked out of the window and saw dad parking the car.

"mum, dads home"

"oh really?, um honey, can you tell the girls to stay upstairs, dad and I need to have some time alo... I mean we need to discuss something important".

She looked up at me and I saw her cheeks tinted pink.

"okay" looks like dad went to get the final ingredient for my 'surprise'. I went out of the room smirking

I told the girls that mum said she had a huge bonus and would like to share it with the most quiet person.

They lapped it up and went to thier respective rooms. I went to mine, brought out my latest ace savy comic and was about to remove my cloths when I heard girls arguing. I sighed and pulled up my pants.

I opened my door and saw every room except for Lynn and Lucy opened and two pair of eyes peeking out. I approached Lucy room slowly but suddenly the door opened and Lucy flew out. I didn't know what surprised me most, the fact that Lucy hit her back on the wall so hard the stairs shook or the fact that she showed no expression even when she fell down on the floor.

Lynn came out from the room fuming and shouted "that is just a tip of the iceberg!. This is a warning to every girl and boy, cross me and you wouldn't have any legs to cross with again. This said, she slammed the door.

Mum and dad came running upstairs and when we told them what happened, they coaxed Lucy and told me that she would be staying in my room for now.

"what!" I screamed "but I'm a boy"

"no buts honey, the girls room are already filled, you stay in your room alone, case close."

"but..." her eyes shut me up.

I went to my room to make space for Lucy. she came back with a lot of scary stuff and I gulped. Mum peaked in, apparently she had escorted Lucy In and out of the room.

"no funny business mister"

"mum, ewww, gross"

"i know honey, just teasing"

I feigned anger and she pulled at my cheeks. "now who's my only prince"

"mum!"

"sorry sweetie"

"honey" dad called

"oh, looks like mummy has to go continue...talking" she left the room and moments later I heard their door bang.

I thought of all the ways they could use my present and I smiled, happy that they were happy but mostly that they wouldn't guess that the present was from me, the smudge of Lori favorite perfume I left on it should definitely make sure of that.

I was about to close my door when I heard something bounce, I turned just in time to see Lucy shove something into her bag.

"what was that?"

"nothing."

Then she brought out her posters. I shook it off and went downstairs to get dinner ready because I knew my 'surprise' wouldn't make mom and dad remember anything else.

I was draining the spaghetti when I heard a yelp.

"that's it honey, yes, take it all, you love daddies cum don't you?.

I turned bright red, my 'surprise' might be working a little too well.

I ran up to get Lori, I might be young, but she had a boyfriend, surely she understood stuff like this

Lori went downstairs talking to bobby and it irked me to see her move flawlessly down the stairs, I mean my teacher told me a human couldn't complete two task at the same time, but here was Lori, walking, talking, laughing,...cooking now, snorting and holding a phone!.

I went to my room hoping to read a new Manga to get my mind off things. it wasn't fair, I just learned how to read comic wearing cloths in school and now I had to do the same at home?.

I opened the door and I found out that the bulb has been changed, the room had a red glow now and I saw Lucy reading a poem (in red light) I clenched my fists and opened my secret drawer for my spare bulbs, I changed it and attacked her. "listen here young woman!, this is my room an you have to... What the..."

My eyes caught the poster behind her and I noticed the changes in the room, my collections had been replaced with vampire figurines, my comics were now novels and the window was blocked.

"WHERE'S ALL MY STUFF?!"

"I threw them out"

"what?!, I tore open the black cloth on the window and I saw the garbage man putting the last of my Manga in a private compartment.

"nooooooooo!" I ran downstairs as fast as my legs could carry me.

...

I returned, smelling so bad the, pigs in the neighborhood fainted when I got too close. I opened the door and walked in

"eww, gross, Lana!"

"it wasn't me. trust me, mine is much worst"

Suddenly Lori shouted from the grown up table, "Lincoln!, you look gross, what happened"

"long story" I glanced round

"Lynn didn't come down for dinner?"

"yeah bro" Luna started "she's worst than a rock star with a broken guitar."

"yeah, but you all went trough it, right?"

They all stared at each other. Suddenly Lola came out of the children room, took a look at me and ran towards the bathroom holding her mouth.

They can barf all they want but I got what I want. And it was no thanks to Lucy, I looked over at the children table. I saw her seat empty so I asked her whereabouts.

"she's upstairs, said she wanted to do some remodeling."

"what!" I ran upstairs, dropped the bag with all my stuff and opened the door. I didn't meet Lucy but I met Lynn. She was kicking something that was groaning and wearing white and black stripes.

"Lynn!" i held her hands and she punched me straight in the eye, i staggered for about seven feet before i fell on my bottom. I felt my eye and i knew it would be black soon.

I opened them slowly and i saw the girls running upstairs, apparently, they heard me scream Lynn name.

I remembered my attacker and i turned to look at her.

"i told no one to cross me, you'll pay" she came at me with much speed, i knew this attack, i knew how to counter it.

I dodged her right hand just before it me, i turned, grabbed her left hand, used her momentum against her and then i held her neck and twisted her arm really badly. "if i ever see you in my room again or bullying Lucy, I'm gonna make you one arm Lynn."

I twisted her arm again to show what i meant and then i pushed her towards her room. Lynn looked at me like a wounded dog, then she slammed the door on my face.

I ran back to my room to see Lucy crying profusely, she had forgotten her nature and allowed her true emotions out. I knew she wanted this to be private so i closed the door and checked the vent for Lisa. Lucy cried all night and i stayed with her, soothing her nerves and making sure she had someone to lie on, me.

she sobbed and soon, thanks to her mascara, my body was soon filled with black.

"Li...li...i ...sob ...i just went to get my...

sob...my remaining sob... poster, but she didn't let me, she said...i crossed her. And then she...she chased ne to your room" with that Lucy broke into tears again. I stoked her back, and for the first time, I actually felt like an elder brother.

...

The next day went by without a hitch, the only thing interesting was dad promising us a trip to a new water park, and now i was here with Lucy, trying to put her to sleep.

Lincoln woke up early, he needed to bath first so he could have enough time to change in the bathroom.

Fifty minutes later, the family was on the road to the water park.

"hey Lucy!" Lincoln shouted "ready for some real inspiration?, Lucy?"

"we left her at home bro" Luna said.

"With who... Wait, where's Lynn?"

"at home with...oops"

...

When Lucy woke up, she didn't see Lincoln. She called out but didn't hear anything. So she ran to her room to get one of Lynn balls, she couldn't sleep last night because she wasn't hearing a thumping sound, but now that Lynn was not at home and she was banned from Lincoln room, she could steal one of her balls and get away with it.

She picked a small ball and turned. All the color on her face drained, standing at the door was her new nightmare, Lynn. And she was locking the door.

I hope you enjoyed it, i wrote this story way past my bedtime so don't be annoyed if they are mistakes there. Also i hope you understood what the 'surprise' was?.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy tried, with much difficulty to keep her normal face.

"so" Lynn said smiling for the first time, "couldn't wait for a prequel?"

"I did not come for any prequel"

Lynn heard the fear in her voice and she snickered, she removed the key from the door and then She turned right and walked slowly, her right index finger trailing the wall.

"I would like to go to the shower now"

"why the rush?" Lynn said as she closed the shutter of the first window, "we haven't even started"

"I don't want to play games"

"oh, this isn't a game" Lynn said as she shut the second window "its a lesson"

"don't forget what Lincoln said. if you touch me, he wouldn't forgive you"

"don't worry about that, I wouldn't touch you"

Lucy raised an eyebrow "then why am I still here?"

" don't get me wrong. I said I wouldn't touch you" Lynn said as she picked up her baseball bat "but that doesn't mean he wouldn't" she dusted it and smiled at the table lamp, they was a shattering noise and the floor was soon filled with a thousand glittering pieces. She felt exited, like someone so close to achieving a result.

She turned to face Lucy, her body shook at what the outcome might be if she went on with her thought, she couldn't wait. She walked slowly, making sure to drink in every whimper, every bead of sweat that fell from her potential victim face. She watched her stagger and she actually felt joy.

Lucy knew there was no way out, then she literally saw her life flash before her eyes. She remembered Lincoln and she felt sad when she thought that he would be the one to miss her most. He was the only one who ever understood her, being neither a girl nor emo, he still understood her more than she did herself.

Next would be Lisa, she was the closest to her in character, she was always immersed in one book or the other, and though for a different reason, she always used the vent for her... Wait!.

Lucy took a quick look around before she remembered that she was still holding the ball. She trew it as hard as she could at Lucy. The sports prodigy caught it effortlessly before laughing hard, her eyes watered a little and she bent to clean them up. "wow!, you must be really stupid if you think you can beat me with a...what the!" she opened her eyes and the last thing she saw was of Lucy was her boots disappearing into the vents.

She didn't bother to listen to know where Lucy was going as she already knew the vent was lucy natural territory. She brought out the key, opened the door, fumbling a little. She ran to the basement and then she turned the thermostat to the highest degree. "she is cold hearted right?, I wonder how she would fare in a hot environment."

She ran to the living room and waited silently, listening. A few second passed before she heard something, A crash in the bathroom. She dashed upstairs and opened the bathroom door. The first thing she saw was a broken shower, gushing water into the blocked tub, filling it rapidly. Then her gaze shifted and she saw her prize.

lucy was looking tearfully at a bruised elbow when she heard the door open. Her face changed from that of pain to that of fear. She was frozen at first but when lucy eyes met hers, she had control over her body again. She turned and jumped for the window.

She knew they were at the top floor but they were a lot of soft stuff down there, the pool for example. She just had to get out of here first, and she would take care of the rest later.

Lynn had always trained herself for sport and combat, she could outrun Olympic medallist since she was five, she had fast reflexes. It was because of this reason she could appear in front of lucy before the girls hand touched the window, and then bury her bat into the pale girl's gut.

She felt a mixture of fear and happiness as she watched Lucy fall to the ground.

Lucy hit the floor hard but the pain she felt from hitting the floor was nothing compared to the pain she felt when the bat came in contact with her gut. She sat on the floor and soon she tasted something salty and metallic in her mouth, she felt it drop and saw how the red colour contrasted with the normal white tiles.

She felt like every feeling had been sucked out of her, she felt so much pain in her gut and bottom but still she couldn't cry or laugh, she felt like a rock. She looked up at Lynn and thought of all the times this big sister of hers had protected her from bullies, but this wasn't her sister, heck she wasn't even human, What stood before her was a monster. And not the kind of monsters like the the vampire she had a crush on, at least they had a heart (even if it wasn't beating) , this monster was completely heartless.

Lynn saw into lucy eyes and she actually felt...guilty, she had an irresistible urge to hurt something, and she was taking it out on her sister, no!, she couldn't!, no!. She looked up at lucy and saw tears beginning to form at the edge of her eyes. It was as if she was asking to be beaten (from Lynn point of view).

Lynn knew if this continued, she could actually...no!, she had to end it now. She closed her eyes and raised the bat up, she brought it down hard and she heard a thud as the bat hit its target, she heard another thud as Lucy fell down, completely blacked out. She opened her eyes and saw her sister lying peacefully on the bathroom floor. She carried her to Lincoln room and she cleaned every bruise on her body, changing her gloves and socks in order to hide some injuries that advertised to the world and then she tucked her in like she was just having a nap. She stroked her hair and felt where the bat had hit her, (it was on her head so her hair hid it from the world) It was swollen. She brought out an injection and gave lucy pain killers.

...

Lynn dropped the toolbox in lola and Lana room, she had fixed the shower and the broken vent. She was staring at Lana trophies when she heard the front door burst open and then the family voice. She heard someone run upstairs and then a male voice shouting "Lucy?!" She actually smiled when she thought of the only loud house male that still had the strength to run upstairs. She turned and was walking to the door when it burst open and the twins walked in.

"I still can't believe they had to close early, I didn't even get to ride 'the merciless Mediterranean', what a bummer"

"ugh, you said it. Those idiots made me wear my limited 'preetiest princess' makeup for nothing!, they didn't even hold audit...ahhh!"

"what?!" Lana said turning to look at her sister before noticing Lynn, the three stared at each other, shrouded in a blanket of awkwardness.

Lincoln opened his room and he saw Lucy sleeping comfortably, he heaved a sigh of relief and he felt happy that Lynn had respected his wish and hadn't touched her. He heard Lynn moan and turn on his bed, her hair parted and then he saw her eyes flutter open. They were so brown that they almost looked black, and they contrasted with her personality because unlike Lori's which always showed sarcasm or like Lisa whose always showed that whatever you said was of no importance to her, Lucy eyes looked warm and friendly.

"what?, where am I?, who are you?"

"hi, I'm Lincoln, your immediate elder brother and you are sleeping in my room"

she gave him the ' really? ' look.

"what?, today, you showed me that you are cold hearted and can really sleep. The thermostat was turned to the highest degree and you were still under the blanket. And now, you've slept so hard, you can't even remember where you are or who I am."

"its not that, its how am I in your..." then she remembered Lynn guilty face before she raised her bat, ' she didn't mean it, she doesn't want to do it but she can't help doing it' lucy looked at Lincoln and said "she brought me here"

"are you talking about one of your vampire friends?"

"no...um yes, that is the one" lucy lied immediately because she remembered how scary Lincoln face was when he twisted Lynn hand, if he knew what Lynn did to her, dad and mum would have to take him to rehab when he was done with her.

"kids, lunch is going to be ready in thirty minutes, so don't let me come up there when its time!."

"you need to brush your teeth and shower, your breath could torture souls."

"lucy smiled when she thought of how Lincoln said that to brighten her up." she got down from the bed, wincing a little (fortunately Lincoln wasn't facing her) and she picked up her towel. She made her way to the bathroom but stopped briefly at her former room, she heard the sound of a ball bouncing, and she said to herself "don't worry Lynn, I'm going to help you."

she opened the door and she walked, silent as usual. She brought out her brush and started brushing, when she was done she brought out her bush and saw that it was completely red.

"she really hit me hard"

"who?!"

Lucy jumped, then she turned around to shout at the girl who dared. She was expecting a blonde or brunette but instead she saw an albino coloured hair. "Li..Lincoln" she stammered

"who hit you hard?" Lincoln asked again

"I didn't say anything" Lucy thought and concluded that the only way she was going to escape this was if she brought out her inner gothic Lucy.

"just tell me lucy, because if I find out myself, it won't be preety."

"I told you Lincoln, I said nothing. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get my hair dye from your room."

Lucy walked out of the bathroom and Lincoln was about to follow her when something on the floor caught his attention.

...

The family was having lunch and Lynn had lost her first ever battle, but it was no surprise, I mean the opponent was hunger.

She thought of all the scattered items on the floor of her room, she had been trying to find the bat she used to attack Lucy, she wanted to make sure the bat didn't hold any proof of her escapade, but it was like it had disappeared, she couldn't find it anywhere.

"where's Lincoln and Lisa" mum asked

"there're upstairs" Lori answered, "they said they had to finish an experiment that couldn't wait"

"they better hurry or thier food could get cold"

Lynn rushed the food and ran upstairs to continue her search. The family was soon done with eating and lola and Lana took the dishes, lola grumbling, Lana smiling (more leftovers).

Lucy sat on the couch pondering if she should go upstairs and talk to Lynn, would she attack her?, no, the family was around. But she beat her while the family was around yesterday. She resolved to stay at the door so if Lynn tried anything funny, she could bolt.

...

Lynn threw the lucy pillow out of the window and screamed, where on earth was that stupid bat?!.'she kicked a soccer ball hard and it got stuck in the wall. She was about to kick another one out of the window when she heard a knock on the door.

"what?!" she barked

the door opened and Lisa walked in, followed closely by Lincoln who was wearing latex gloves and holding the elusive bat.

"Lynn" he said "we need to talk...".


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its a little late for this but, happy new year guys, I wish you a prosperous 2017.**

The loud household had an unspoken rule among the children, 'always help a sibling in need' It was lola and lana turn to watch the dishes, but lola had to prepare for an oncoming contest and Lana only took the plates because of the leftovers. They went to look for a sibling to help them, the price was that they would owe that sibling one. Lola found Lori and Lana found lucy.

The two loud got to work, Lori washed and lucy rinsed, sometimes drying them with a sigh. Her attempt to talk to Lynn was prevented, thanks to a locked door. She didn't dare call out to Lynn, the brunette had beaten her twice, she wasn't hoping for a third time. She left Lynn alone because according to her, anyone that locked themselves in wanted to be alone. It was while she was going to the room that she had come in contact with lola she had agreed to do the dishes in exchange for the black ancient amulet lola found while digging close to a graveyard.

Lori passed a plate but didn't feel lucy collect it, she turned to ask lucy why she wasn't doing her part of the chore when she saw her baby sister deep in thought.

"um, is everything alright?"

Lucy snapped out of her daze and looked at Lori.

"what?"

Lori sighed, she dropped the plates and bent down so that she was at lucy height.

"this is about Lynn, isn't it?"

Lucy looked away before nodding.

"I know it may be hard for you but in this house, this sort of thing is normal, heck it even happened to sweet and innocent Luan when she was thirteen"

Lucy looked at her, surprised.

"yeah, I know that its hard to believe but its true. I was the first, I was a boy hater then. I couldn't talk to a boy without hurting him, Leni destroyed all her designers items, Luan flipped out at a concert, she had to do community service or go to a juvenile rehabilitation centre. Luan was so angry with a comedian that she invaded his privacy by hiding cameras in his shower and posting the videos online, she also got community service."

"I get that you're trying to cheer me up, but lynn is not you or Leni or Luna or Luan, Lynn is one of a kind, she is like a seasoned warrior working with instincts. She wouldn't do stupid things like you guys did. in fact, I'm scared that she is going to do something she's going to regret because she just...different."

"wait" Lori started "when you said she might do something she would regret, your hand went to the side of your head, and when it came in contact, you winced."

"Oh, really?, I guess its habit"

"yeah it could be that or..."

Fast and without warning, Lori pinned lucy to the kitchen self and she flattened her enough to see the scalp. Then she saw it, though not clearly because of its resemblance to the hair, A black bandage.

Lucy struggled out and looked at Lori in fear.

" its not what you think!"

"she beat you?"

"I know it looks bad but actually its..."

"I'm going upstairs to give that little runt a piece of my mind!"

"no!"

"what?"

"you don't understand lori, if you go up there you're going to make things worse"

"so I should just stay here and do nothing?"

"yes. I know it sounds like that but trust me, you're doing a lot by letting it go"

Lori looked at her disbelieving, she weighed the problem and sighed, picking up a dirty plate.

"okay, if you say so."

"thank you!"

Lucy hugged Lori and together, they made the weirdest scene in the loud house. Lucy hugging someone and Lori looking fondly at one of her siblings.

...

Lynn glared at Lincoln then Lisa "talk about what?"

"oh nothing much" Lincoln started, looking at the bat like it was a rare object. "just something I noticed"

"really?"

Lynn reached into her pocket and grasped her jackknife.

"yes" Lincoln continued "I heard a very intriguing sentence from lucy, after which I saw an interesting looking red stain on the floor. At first I thought either lori, Leni or Luna were in thier period but thanks to previous accidents, I've memorized thier timetable and I know that this week, the three of them are clean"

Lynn held the knife tightly

"so" Lincoln started walking slowly towards Lynn "I came up with an hypothesis. Lucy said something about 'she didn't mean to', there was no one at home except you and her and coincidentally, you happen to be a she."

Lynn looked on without flinching, she knew that she was caught but still, she waited to know what the outcome of this discussion would be.

"so" Lincoln continued " I took a sample of the red stain to Lisa, then I came to your room to find a D.N.A sample to know if it would match that of the red stain. I couldn't find a hairbrush, floss or tweezers that could likely carry your deoxyribonucleic acid but I did find something a little intriguing, your bat had a red stain similar to that on the bathroom floor, I gave it Lisa to test it and she found out that red stains matched and were from the same person, Lucy.

Lynn's knuckles were now white from holding the knife, she was calculating attacks and counter attacks. Lincoln sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I talked to mum and she told me what happens to us when we get to thirteen, Lynn I know what is happening to you isn't your fault but you've got to control it, I can't allow you to continue letting out your anger on your sisters, I've got to protect the ones I can."

He held her free hand

"Look Lynn, I love you but I love the others too. I'll try to help you control your anger but I still won't watch you beat the others."

Lynn watched her only brother talk, the others were running away from her (that's right, she noticed) but here he was, trying to help her. She felt her heart warm and a tear leave her eyes.

Lincoln saw her crying and he felt even more sorry for her, He brought her closer and gave her a warm hug.

"Don't worry lynn, its going to be alright"

...

Lincoln came out and saw Lucy waiting for him.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I promise"

"I told you to let it go"

"That's what I just did"

"Wait, what?"

"I just let it go, I shouldn't interfere with your affair"

Lucy felt a smile creeping up "really?"

"Really. Hey, where's everyone?"

"Not at home, but lori is in the kitchen, she's trying out a new recepie."

"I heard there's a burial going on at the cemetery, wanna go watch?"

Lucy smiled, "sure."

...

The sky slowly darkened as night came, the crickets started thier usuall call, the bats woke up and the birds went to sleep.

Lynn turned on her laptop, it showed "battery low" then it went off She picked up the charger and it came apart. (Probably after trowing it at the wall when she couldn't find her bat) she groaned, no one else used her type of charger except...

Lynn put her ear on Lori's door, all was quiet, she entered, removed Lori's charger and zoomed out in mere seconds. She went back to her room and once again, her laptop came back to life. She was about to watch a live stream of the jockeys f.c vs fc homeland when a familiar call distracted her. She went to the window to see were the neighbors pet pig was stuck in this time, Lisa barbed wire, again. It was a good thing it was deactivated or they could have had fresh pork butt for dinner. She picked up her jack knife and went downstairs.

The pig stopped squealing when it saw her, it seemed to know that it would soon be free. She got to work, cutting the wire and untangling it, it was hard work because the knife wasn't meant for cutting metal, and the pig kept moving and getting in her way.

She was on the last wire, cutting vigorously cause her match would soon begin and she didn't want to miss it. Suddenly, her nose felt ticklish. She sneezed and closed her eyes in the process.

When she opened them, she saw a slowly spreading red stain on the pigs leg. Suddenly, her hearth started racing and her palm got sweaty, she was getting exited at the sight of blood.

But it wasn't enough, she wanted to see more. She picked up the knife and cut a curved line on the pigs thigh, she felt like a child in a candy store. The feeling was exhilarating, like watch a highly anticipated movie.

The feeling would have continued but the pig could no longer bear the pain, it started to squeal. Suddenly fear overtook Lynn, if she was caught with a cut up pig, she would be big trouble. She had to silence it, fast!.

She tried to cover its mouth but the noise continued then she petted it's head but it screamed even louder then her anger took over, she picked up a big rock and brought it down on the poor mammals head. The pig wouldn't let go of life that easily, it squealed louder than it had ever done in its entire life. Lynn could swear she heard footsteps heading her way, she panicked, picked up her jack knife and buried the blade in the animals head, it went quiet immediately.

...

Lynn ran into the bathroom, she poured a lot of soap on her hand and washed vigorously, she had to remove every sign of her ever touching the pig, her hearth raced and her legs shook, she was doomed if her sisters ever knew.

Lynn entered her room and turned off the lights, she went to her side of the room, bringing out the knife for any trace of blood. She had killed something, she ended the life of a loved creature, her hands were stained red. It all felt...good.

The way the knife sank to its hilt in the creatures head, the way its cries stopped, the way its blood gushed out, It felt amazing.

She brought the knife towards her finger, wincing a little when it came in contact with her skin. Seconds later, a little trail of red started forming and soon her white sneakers were decorated with red drops.

She grinned, there it was. The elixir of life, the true substance that held life. She wanted more, she brought the knife to another finger when suddenly, the power went out (Lori forgot to pay, again!) And seconds later, Lori scream flooded the house.

"Lynn!, come out this instant!"

Lynn froze and her breathing increased in pace

"I know you heard me!"

She covered the knife and put it in her pocket leaving her hand there, (she didn't want Lori to see any sight of blood in case she was already caught.

She opened the door slowly and was immediately blinded by the light of the flash light Lori was holding. She shielded her eyes then Lori took the beam our of her face.

"Can you tell me what happened to this?"

Lori pointed the flashlight at the antique stool close to the stairs, on it was her laptop. Lynn remembered the charger but decided to act ignorant

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh really?, how about I explain better. I used my laptop until the batteries ran out, I took it upstairs to charge, only to come back and find it uncharged and the charger missing. You and I are the only ones at home (cus mum and dad are not home) and you and I are the only ones with similar chargers in this house."

"So?"

"Don't sass me young lady, I know you took them so give them back!"

"Fine, its not like I needed them anyway"

"So you actually took them you little pipsqueak!"

"Don't call me a pipsqueak bitch!"

Lori was taken back "what did you just call me?"

Lynn grinned "an idiotic, stinking bitc..."

She was cut off by a thundering slap from Lori "how dare you!, look hear, I don't care if you're going through a phase or something, if you cross the line then you're gonna get what's coming"

Lynn held her cheek, it stung like crazy. Lori kept dabbling so she didn't see Lynn pick up the antique stool until it was too late.

Lynn smashed it into her face, Lori fell and immediately, Lynn jumped on her and started scratching and hitting every piece of lori she could get her hands on. Lori screamed and tried to escape the clutches of her little sister but every attempt failed. She was trapped.

Lynn was slipping away so she tried to move a little in order to get back on Lori But the big sister saw her opportunity. She pushed Lynn with all her might then she made a break for the stairs sobbing and screaming "you're a monster!"

Lynn brought out her knife and threw it hard in the direction of Lori's voice. Lori's right leg exploded with pain and immediately went numb, she fell and tumbled down the stairs.

Lynn groped for the flashlight when everything went quiet, she turned it on and pointed the beam down the stairs, there lay Lori, not moving. Lynn dashed down to check her pulse, she was still alive, just out cold.

Lynn picked her up before anyone found out what had happened. She took Lori to her room the she noticed the knife in her sisters leg, she pulled it out and once again, the site of blood made her blood boil, she wanted to see more of it but she couldn't cut her sister open, she stood there pondering the situation when the answer hit her.

...

Lynn opened Lola a d Lana's room, she went in and was treated with the croaks of frogs, the hisses of lizards and the squeak of a rat. She brought out her knife a d smiled, "time to get to work.


End file.
